magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seiche
Seiche (セイシュ, Seishu) is a mage who excels in Space and Time Magic. Seiche has a strong connection from the past and the present world with her magic. Her presence is unknown but she is able to wield a revolver and a musket, to indicate time- the revolver representing the hour and the musket representing the minute. She was the figurehead of the mage from Solaris Kingdom and fights alongside with Eris. Personality Seiche is a calm woman when she is around her friends or loved ones. However, she has a maniacal, yet ruthless personality when it comes to battling her opponents. When Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana ever go to a fight, Seiche will support using her powers more effectively towards them instead of herself. Appearance She seems to wear black Lolita styled clothing with given details that focuses on the middle to bottom part of her dress. Her umbrella which has church crosses around the umbrella represents the irony of her personality, which is merciless and ruthless. She has a black transparent veil on her head which she wants to cover her eyes- the terrifying part of herself. She also has purple and pink roses on top of her veil. History Illyasviel Arc When Seiche used to be live in the Solaris Kingdom, she attended the Illyasviel Magic School, she was one of the top students within the whole school. Due to respect to Magnostadt Academy, she explored magic knowledge in another school. With her exposure to the concept of the White and Black Rukh, she wanted to explore further into this idea and fought against magicians with evil intentions. Considering that she was a 1st Kodor Magician, she was very skillful into utilizing her magic and using her weapon at the same time. But, when Magnostadt was being attacked by the Medium, Seiche witnessed the actions the Metal Vessels were using and was delighted to see such power was being delivered to the purple ball. Although she could have joined the fight, Solaris Kingdom was also experiencing the death of the Divine Aide. Seiche saw a father figure fleeing the kingdom with blue glowing blood on his sword. She immediately catches up to him and uses her time power to stop him and freeze time within himself. Since bullets are difficult to dodge, she can snipe down the man in one shot. Instead, she used her spell Alwaqt Tafham Alqalea '''to consume his time in life to give herself more power, since her main source of power was time. She did not mean to hurt the father figure since her powers are not yet to be determined so she wanted to flee the kingdom. This is the reason why Eris' father went missing. After the corruption Solaris Kingdom faced, she noticed a little boy with blue hair had a tone of White Rukh surround him and quickly went up to him for her curiosity, he is known as Aladdin. She noticed that Sola became the new Divine Aide so she congratulated her and Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin as well for their efforts to contribute. Seiche questioned them where she could improve her magical skills and build up that she had killed Eris' father. Eris was upset to hear what Seiche had done, but eventually forgave her due to how abusive Eris' father was to his royal family. Alibaba suggests Seiche that Sindria has the 8 Generals that could help her with controlling her magic. Sindria Arc When Seiche arrived in Sindria Kingdom, she was overwhelmed by how much land and prosperity it had within the area. She met up with the 8 Generals and Sinbad, to demonstrate her powers. They were overwhelmed with how much power she had. Abilities Seiche is one of the few mages that uses weapons to be a source of magic. Stereo-typically, magicians use wands to cast spells but since Seiche can summon her power source, the revolver and the musket can act as a violent wand in a way. Gunfighter Proficiency Instead of using a wand, Seiche uses a revolver and a gun to aid herself to the battle field. Tremendous Knowledge One of her powers gives her the ability to gather information from people, the past, the future, or the present. Gravity Magic Seiche has the ability to levitate around the atmosphere. With the support of her umbrella, she can fly even faster. Magic Borg: This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. However, its strength depends on the person. Time and Space Magic: Seiche can use time and space magic for different purposes such as an offensive attack or a defense or support for herself or her allies. Her powerful move Yud Aleph makes her bullet even more powerful, but it can only be used once a day. Since most of her bullets are for intellectual battles, she can utilize them to become an invincible opponent to fight against. Due to Seiche making hundreds of thousands of clones, she can aid a battle going on. The clones are slightly weaker than Seiche herself. * '''First Bullet: Aleph : Accelerates time on a target object or subject. * Second Bullet: Bet: '''Slows down the time on a target object or subject. * '''Third Bullet: Gimmel : Causes a target object or subject to age. * Fourth Bullet: Dalet: '''Rewinds time on a target object or subject. However, it has no effect on those who are already deceased. * '''Fifth Bullet: Hei: '''Allows Seiche to see a glimpse of the future. * '''Sixth Bullet: Vav: Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few days at maximum regardless of how much time is used. * Seventh Bullet: Zayin: Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject. * Eight Bullet: Het: '''Creates a clone of a target object or subject. * '''Ninth Bullet: Tet: Allows Seiche to share her senses with someone in a different time or dimension. * Tenth Bullet: Yud: Can double the power only for Gimmel and Zayin * '''Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph: '''Allows Seiche to directly devour the magoi of the enemy casting their spell or Extreme Magic. * '''Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet: '''Sends its target subject or object through time. Stats Relationships Alibaba Seiche and Alibaba have a good bond with each other, she advises him to become a lot more faster to overpower his other opponents in his future. Aladdin Seiche has underestimated Aladdin's power which he can use Solomon's Wisdom. One day, she wants to devour that power and test the real power for good purposes, of course. She is currently teaching Aladdin some fundamental Time and Space Magic Spells that could aid him in the battle field. Being a magician and magician, they can also combine their magic spells together to create even more violent bullets. Morgiana Seiche and Morgiana are training buddies. Seiche wants her to become more faster like herself but with her well known trait of her fast legs, she wanted Morgiana to be more faster for her leg techniques. Yamraiha Yamraiha is curious about Seiche's power. Although they do have a good bond, she questions Seiche's intention of coming to Sindria. Trivia * Her powers are completely inspired by Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live * Seiche is the well known mage, Eris is the well known Dungeon Capturer * She likes cats alot * She sometimes can be too cocky when she fights her opponents Category:Magician Category:Female Characters Category:Solaris Kingdom